The present invention relates to a device for transferring stacks of blister packs to a conveying device.
Blister packs are frequently used in the pharmaceutical industry for the packaging of medications. First, a plurality of pockets are formed in a web of sheet material, and then products such as tablets or coated tablets are introduced into the pockets. Next, the web of sheet material with the filled pockets is sealed with a lidding sheet and sent to a stamping station, where the individual blister packs are stamped out of the web of sheet material.
After that, the blister packs are placed in stacks in the individual compartments of a conveying device. Finally, the stacks of blister packs arranged on the conveying device are sent to a packaging station, in which the stacks of blister packs are introduced into appropriate packages such as folding boxes.
To achieve the highest possible throughput of the packaging machine, the conveying device is preferably operated continuously. For this reason, appropriate transfer devices are required to transfer the stacks of blister packs from the stamping station to the conveying device of the packaging machine.